


The Short Route

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gryffindor Harry, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Harry thinks Pythagoras had the right idea.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	The Short Route

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge hosts for making this happen!!

“Hermione and Malfoy should go around to the back—”

“We can set wards behind us! Make it seem like there’s more of us—”

“Weasley should attack from the front.”

“Why Ron?”

“Because I can time it right to get the jump on them, Harry.”

“But I—”

“Harry can attack from the right.”

“Not the left?”

Draco nodded his head toward the right, “That one’s a duelist. Harry is our best bet to take her out early.”

Hermione eyed the crowd then ducked down to draw shapes in the air, “So then Draco and I should attack on the left side. Together?”

“Yes,” Ron and Draco said at the same time. They eyed each other, then Ron continued, “It’ll make it convincing that you’re alone—”

Ron was interrupted by the sound of kicked up leaves. Draco looked up to see Harry’s back on his way into an already colorful fray. 

Before he had even processed that, Weasley was on his feet and shrugging at him, hot on Harry’s heels. 

Draco was speechless.

Hermione patted his shoulder consolingly, “Sorry, Draco. Harry’s not very good at taking the long way around.”


End file.
